


The Crime's Proof

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt "Feast"How a prank made by Gred and Forge pleased  Ron and....also embarrassed himShip: Ron & Hermione





	The Crime's Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"How much time do you think she´ll need to feel the effects?"  
  
"Dunno. It's Hermione, you never know …"  
  
The twins laughed and sat on the Burrow's living room couch, not noticing that Harry had witnessed their last prank.  
  
Harry shook his head. Ron would be furious when he found that he and Hermione were victms of another product from the twins' shop.  
  
 _Or maybe not_  
****  
  
"Don’t go groping my arse like that, love. You know it´s dangerous when you do this and we aren´t at home…."  
  
Hermione pushed Ron inside the bathroom and started kissing him enthusiastically.  
  
"We could be quick. Please, Ron. I'm on fire. I need to feel you, taste you-"  
  
Ron grinned at his wife and performed silencing and locking charms. When he felt the smooth lips of Hermione taking him in, the last coherant thought he had was when he was squeezing a bar of soap which was on top of the washbasin he was leaning on.  
  
**********  
  
"Seems you already got your feast."  
  
"We didn’t get dinner yet, mate. What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry sniggered "You found out how an innocent vanila cookie can be an aphrodisiac. Most recent product from twins´shop."  
  
Ron frowned. "No way…I´ll kill them!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "No you won´t. You loved it."  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Yeah, but how do you …."  
  
Harry winked. "The huge silly grin ot your face... and the mark on your neck."  
  
Ron touched the spot pointed out by his best friend. " Bloody hell! I have to cast a charm on this." Then Ron put a Chocolate Frog in his mouth.  
  
Harry clutched Ron´s shoulder. "Yeah. Next time zip your jeans, too."  
  
Ron swallowed without chewing.  
  
~Spider  



End file.
